hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ormega hurricanes
The List of Ormega hurricanes accommodates approximately 236 tropical and subtropical cyclones to have some impact on the Kreschevian state of Ormega. More storms have struck Ormega than any other state in the Federation of Kreschev, and only seven hurricane seasons since 1900 have passed without any known impacts, direct or indirect, on the state. The worst storm ever to strike the state was Hurricane Kendall, which caused nearly $45.6 billion (Kreschevian) in damages and resulted in nearly 678 fatalities. In addition, the 2009 and 2010 hurricane seasons resulted in Ormega being struck eleven separate times, three of which were consecutive major hurricane landfalls. 2000 - Present 2000 - 2004 *March 14, 2000 - The Kreschevian National Weather Service forecasts landfall from Tropical Storm Armani near the City of Avril. Armani rapidly intensifies prior to striking the area, attaining Category 4 status with winds of 135 miles per hour. The next day, Armani strikes Avril as a compact but powerful storm with 125 mph winds. Heavy rains cause flooding well inland, while strong winds down thousands of trees and de-roof nearly three million homes. Power is cut to nearly 5.5 million customers. Further inland, the weakened tropical storm causes flash flooding, inundating hundreds of homes and businesses. *August 2-5, 2000 - Tropical Storm Ignatius parallels to the coast of Ormega as it travels northward. Days of torrential rainfall are reported in Devi, while Palcaw estimates floodwaters as high as four feet. Storm tides cause minor beach erosion all over the eastern part of the country. *August 23, 2000 - Minor rainfall is reported from Tropical Storm Kacey as it remains well offshore. *September 9, 2000 - Category 4 Hurricane Lilac makes landfall in northern Noca Lovotia, with the outer eyewall spreading across the southern end of the state. Heavy rains of nearly 19 inches cause flooding in Avril, with the remainder of the country benefitting from Lilac as the rains alleviate drought conditions throughout the southern end of the country. High winds, peaking at 94 miles per hour at the Kreschevian-Mandale National Airport, damage nearly 280 houses throughout the country. Lilac's storm surge, combined with its intensity, cause the Lavagata River to flow in the opposite direction for nearly two days. Over 4 million fish living in the river are estimated to have been killed, with the upstream flow damaging irrigation systems and washing away culverts. Lilac is later classified as the worst hurricane in Noca Lovotian history. *February 14, 2001 - Tropical Depression One forms just to the east of Riverton, later moving ashore just north of the town. Dissipating within twelve hours of landfall, little, if any, effects are recorded. *March 2, 2001 - Hurricane Alexandra makes landfall near Florit as a minimal hurricane. High winds down trees and power lines, knocking out power to 600 customers. Tornadoes embedded within Alexandra's eyewall cause $4 million in damage and kill one person. *March 30, 2001 - The remnant system associated with Hurricane Bryce causes heavy rainfall throughout the Shinedown district. *July 9, 2001 - Tropical Storm Eleanor makes landfall in Veroc, producing six inches of rainfall. Heavy rains cause street flooding throughout southeastern Ormega, rendering twenty-five percent of the road network as impassible. High winds blow down trees and snap electrical wires. A shack outside of Veroc collapses as a result of hurricane-force wind gusts, killing two. Elsewhere, up to $9 million in damages is reported. *August 11, 2001 - Tropical Depression Fabio brushes Ariola before shifting northward. *August 12, 2001 - Hurricane Galina makes landfall south of the Soultik Islands with winds of 150 miles per hour. Heavy damage is reported, with 700,000 homes being impacted to some degree. Nearly every tree throughout the archipelago is defoliated and debarked. Only one hour later, Galina makes landfall one mile north of the mainland capital city of Evelyn. A gust of 162 miles per hour is reported at Kwong Tower. Most high-rises throughout the city are stripped of glass, with the metal supports being bent and deformed by the wind. Grance Palace also takes a beating, losing the majority of its original roof. Further inland, hurricane-force winds cut electricity to nearly 31 million people. In addition, many trees are downed and homes are damaged. Despite the extensive losses, the fast movement of the hurricane allows damages of no more than $2.3 billion. Over 14 people die as a result of the storm. Despite the destruction, Galina is not the worst or strongest hurricane landfall in the state. However, for the Soultik Islands, Galina is the worst hurricane in recent memory. *August 19, 2001 - The third tropical cyclone landfall within a month, Tropical Storm Iselle makes landfall in Avril, impeding ongoing recovery efforts from Hurricane Armani the previous year. Heavy rains result in road closures, while a soldier is killed by flying debris. Over $45.6 million in damages is reported. *August 28, 2001 - Hurricane Kelly makes landfall near the fishing village of Kipe's Head with winds of 100 miles per hour. Heavy rains result in a multitude of vehicle accidents and road closures. High winds blow apart 80 percent of the town's infrastructure and cut power to the whole city. Damages are much more severe than expected, amounting to nearly $1 billion. Over 73 people die as a result of Kelly, one-third of the town's population. *September 5-8, 2001 - Tropical Storm Xavier from the East Youk basin is the only known tropical cyclone from that basin to cross Ormega while still fully tropical. After making landfall in the State of Waluku to the west, Xavier crosses Ormega in an easterly fashion, producing upwards of 45 inches of rainfall across the entire state. Most towns are submerged and crippled by the storm, which destroys an estimated 60 percent of the state's housing. The Yaghsee River swells from the rainfall, later overflowing and furthering the flood damage to nearby towns. Category:Hypothetical Events